The present invention relates generally to the field of database management, and more particularly to manipulating columns in a projection list in a database result set.
A database is an organized collection of data. A database is the collection of schemes, tables, queries, reports, views, and other objects. The data is typically organized to model aspects of reality in a way that supports processes requiring information, such as modelling the availability of rooms in hotels in a way that supports finding a hotel with vacancies.
A database management system (DBMS) is a computer software application that interacts with a user, other applications, and the database itself to capture and analyze data. A general-purpose DBMS is designed to allow the definition, creation, querying, update, and administration of databases. A database is not generally portable across different DBMSs, but different DBMSs can interoperate by using standards, such as structured query language (SQL) and open database connectivity (ODBC) to allow a single application to work with more than one DBMS.